


vivus.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">No one deserved such a fate. Especially him.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	vivus.

“Kaneki.”

His name rolls off your tongue smoothly as you call for him, diffident in your actions. His gaze holds little expression, though you do not waver. Roseate lips curl into a faint smile regardless, though a sharp pain rushes through your body at the memories that flood into your mind.

Of all the men to go through such hardships-- they chose him. One of the kindest, considerate people you have ever met in your life.

No one deserved such a fate. Especially him.

You offered solace. It hadn’t been easy at first-- anything but. He only resisted in the beginning, though eventually, he allowed himself to be embraced with your comfort.

And here you are now.

Your voice rings in his ears-- the gentleness of it makes him shiver. But he says nothing. He only waits.

“Take off your mask,” you order softly, eyes studying him for any sign of emotion. “please.”

And he does.

Digits slowly peel the mask away, arms hanging limp at his side as he exposes his features to you. It feels unnatural in a way; he has become accustomed to hiding his face from the world. Vulnerability overcomes him as he ignores the unpleasant feeling, though your presence helps combat it.

You’ve seen his face over and over again-- with and without the mask. But even so, the breath in your lungs fails to release. Nerves on edge, a hesitant step is taken forth. The cold air nips at your skin, but you remain unaware of whether the trembling of your body is from anxiety or the weather. A hand raises to caress his cheek, thumb ghosting over the skin.

He finds himself leaning into the touch, tension melting away with every fleeting moment. Eyes closing, a quiet sigh leaves the hybrid. The nervousness abates at his reaction, though it is still strongly felt. However, your smile only grows as you stand on your tiptoes, both hands cupping his face as lips gently press kisses against his eyelids.

Rigid at the unexpected action, his eyes open the moment you step away. His expression displays a mixture of surprise and intrigue as he allows himself to show a smile that only lasts for mere seconds.

But it’s enough for you.

Hands clasped behind your back, your smile turns into a small grin at his reaction, though it falters the moment you notice the way he looks at you. 

It’s different from before.

You’ve always been surprising in your ways-- you recognize the expression he has when you've done something that puzzles him. But this is not the same. Eyes focus on you with great intensity, staring as if you’re the only thing that remains before him.

And nothing else matters-- only you.

Apprehension grows with uncertainty. Lips part to question him, but within moments, a hand presses against the small of your back, body barely touching yours as the other hand cups your cheek. His hot breath fans your skin as he studies your visage. Gazes lock, words threatening to spill from your mouth, but they remain at the tip of your tongue.

“Kaneki?”

He’s afraid.

He searches for the smallest hint of discomfort from you, gray hues pleading. His mind is racing, heart beating so wildly he almost feels alive again.

“Can I?”

You only nod.

Trembling fingers clutch onto his shirt as he loses himself to the warmth of your lips. Everything comes to a stand still, thoughts of only him occupying your mind. All your worries-- all your problems dissolve at his touch.

He breaks away, swallowing hard before he breathes out your name, pressing you closer to him before he kisses you once more. Exhilaration runs through your veins, body shuddering against his as knees go weak.  

"Thank you." He murmurs the words against your lips.

You let out a shaky sigh as the affectionate gesture ends, fingers reluctantly letting go of the attire as he hugs your frame. Arms wrap loosely around his neck, chin resting on his shoulder.

"For what?"

He doesn't answer for a while, only allowing silence to fall between you. A soft laughter falls from your lips as he nuzzles into your neck, pressing gentle kisses against the soft skin.

You hardly hear his next words.

"For making me feel alive again."


End file.
